Distance
by lapetitesmorgan
Summary: Takes place a few weeks after the war. She was so sure that distance is what they needed. Could the brightest witch be wrong? Surely not...Right? R/H   Song-fic Distance by Christina Perri


**Authors Note: This is my third fanfic. My second Harry Potter one. It's my first song fic and I'm kind of nervous. The song is Distance by Christina Perri. I don't own the song or the Harry Potter series!**

**(*^&^*)**

**Hermione's POV**

_The sun is filling up the room_

_And I can hear you dreaming  
><em>

The sun was beaming in through the old rusty window. Red hair was fanned out across the pillow next to me. The body would make small movements and say murmured words. I loved to watch him as he dreamt of who knows what. Girls? Quidditch? Food? I wish I knew. I wish I could tell him that I dream of him every night.

_Do you feel the way I do right now?_

_I wish we would just give up_

_Cause the best part is falling_

_Call it anything but love_

So many things had happened since the war. Ron and I's relationship had changed. After the kiss everything was weird. We were definitely more than friends, but we don't know what the next step is. Just then, his foot slid across the bed we were sharing. Our toes were dangerously close. His head flipped around and I could feel his breath on my face. Nervousness overwhelmed me as I shrunk back against the wall and away from the warm body.

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_How long can we keep this up, up, up?  
><em>

Distance is what we needed. I knew it, and so did he. So why did he ask me to share his room? Maybe it was because Harry desperately wanted to be with Ginny. Maybe it was because his mother had insisted we share a room. Maybe it was because he actually wanted to be with me… No, absolutely not. I had to get these feelings out of my head, but it's so hard when my heart was saying I love you.

_And please don't stand so close to me_

_I'm having trouble breathing_

_I'm afraid of what you'll see right now_

Days later everyone was in the living room at the burrow. Molly called for dinner and slowly the family started to file out. All that was left was Ron, Harry, and I. Harry stood and slowly made his way toward the kitchen. He deliberately tripped and shoved Ron and I against each other. He was so close, yet so far. His breath was once again too close to my face. I was worried. Could he see the reaction on my face? The anxiety and fear that filled my body up? I allowed myself to look into his eyes. I was surprised that his reaction mirrored my own. "I reckon we should go join everyone for dinner," he said slowly. I didn't say anything as he put his arm around my shoulders and lead me to his family, my friends.

_I give you everything I am_

_All my broken heartbeats_

_Until I know you understand_

He wasn't catching on. I was giving him so many signs. After that memorable night before dinner, I had tried a few things. I had simply bumped his knee with mine, hugged him before I went to Hogsmeade with Ginny, and even played with his hair as he played chess with Harry. And what did I get in return? Nothing. Not even a linger. A smile maybe, but nothing more.

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

I finally stopped trying. Why should I keep it up? He wasn't even acknowledging my presence. Distance was much better. I knew it all along. Ginny disagreed with me. Easy for her to say, Harry was always in love with her, and he showed it. I never knew what to say around Ron. I couldn't have a normal conversation with him anymore. We even stopped yelling. For us it was all, or nothing. I began to wonder how long I could deal with this.

_And I keep waiting_

_For you to take me_

_You keep waiting_

_To save what we have_

He was staring at me. The first time he had acknowledged me in days. I had just announced to my second family that I was leaving the burrow. My parents were still in Australia and it had been long enough. I needed to find them. Chair legs scraped across the wooden kitchen floor as he stood up. He gave me one last glance before averting his eyes and starting towards the stairs. Heavy footsteps followed the sudden outburst. His mother stood up just as quick and went to follow him. "Wait," I quietly spoke "I'll talk to him."I silently crept up the stairs to his attic bedroom. I reached the door, hesitated, and took a deep breath.

_So I make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

I lifted my hand up and slowly knocked. Seconds later, the door flew open and he stood before me with the same stare that he had had just minutes before.

"I have to go Ron," I started to explain.

"I know," he said, "I just wish you had told me sooner. I feel like we haven't had any time to just be together, you know?"

"Yeah I get it, but I'll be back soon. I just have to make sure that they're alright." I told him.

He gave an understanding nod before taking my hand and pulling me inside his room. In seconds his door was closed with my back against it and he was hovering over me. His lips just inches from mine. Too close. We were too close. I had been giving him so many signals and he was just now acknowledging them. Hours before I was leaving. I was trying to think of a swift plan to make an escape to Ginny's bedroom, but before I could finish the thought I felt soft lips upon my own. He was kissing me. Finally.

_Make sure to keep my distance _

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_How long till we call this love, love, love?_

I lightly pushed against his chest until his lips left my own and our foreheads touched. I finally realized that distance, isn't that what we needed. I tried to walk around him so I could have room to breathe, but he held onto me tightly.

"Hermione I..I think I love you."


End file.
